Saving The World (Powerpuff Park)
A wild 3D shooting game with moving seats in which the players use photon laser guns to shoot at villains and monsters to earn points. If the enemies attack you. you lose in-game health and points off of your score. Has 3 difficulties: Novice, Hero, and Superhero. A tame version can also be only played by young kids ages 3 to 12 in 2D on Novice Difficulty with free play. It costs 50 cents to play the game. While the tame version is free. Playable Guides: Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, Bell, Bunny, Boomer, Bliss Bosses: Mojo Jojo (Level 1), Aku (Level 2), Fred the Monster (Level 3), HIM (Level 4) Mange (Secret. Fought only on Superhero difficulty if you didn't get hit the whole time.) Mini Bosses: Brick and Butch (1st part of Level 1), Monkey Juggernaut (2nd part of Level 1, Hero and Superhero Difficulty), Roach Coach (1st half of Level 2), Sedusa (Level 3), Demon Samurai Warriors and their Dragon forms (Level 3, Superhero Difficulty)Titans (Level 3, Hero Difficulty) Princess Morbucks (Level 4), Abracadaver (Level 4), Gashadokuro (Level 4, Hero Difficulty), Behemoth and Leviathan (Level 4, Superhero Difficulty) Normal Enemies: Mojo Jojo's Monkey Troops (Level 1) Monsteroach (1st half of level 2) Black Tiger (Level 3, Hero Difficulty) Game Original Enemies and Mini Bosses: Jiang shi.jpg Jiang Shi: Mini Boss of Level 3 on Hero Difficulty Point Earnings: 500 for defeating Normal Enemies 750 for defeating Mini Bosses 1000 for defeating Bosses 2500 for defeating the Final Boss, HIM 5000 Points for defeating the Secret Final Boss, Mange Point Deduction when hit by Enemies: 10 from Normal Enemies 25 from Mini Bosses 50 from Bosses 100 points deducted from the Final Boss, HIM 200 points deducted from the Secret Final Boss, Mange Soundtrack: Chaos Legion - pledge (Levels 1 to 3) Blue Eyes White Dragon Theme (Boss Theme) Chaos Legion - Be Killed Again (Final Boss Theme) Castlevania: Curse of Darkness - True to Your Dreams (Credits) Zack Hemsey - Mind Heist (Title Screen) chaos legion music - massive strokes - Mange Battle Theme Chaos Legion - Ravine of silence Stage - Final Level (level 4) Chaos Legion - Drones of Hell (Mini Boss Theme) Castlevania: Symphony of the Night - Land of Benediction - Game Over Trivia A special pass can be used, which includes Internet Ranking and allows the player to skip stages on which they had previously played. In the Game Over sequence of this game, if you die against a Normal Enemy or Mini Boss that isn't a character, you'll hear a demonic voice say "GAME OVER! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAA!". BUT, if you die against a Boss or Mini boss who IS a character, you'll see the character's artwork replace the in game screen and hear the following characters say these insults: Brick and Butch: (Brick) You shouldn't have messed with us! (Butch) Yea, now go home crying to your mama! Roach Coach: Now that you've died, my Monsteroaches will *FINALLY* devour your corpse, piece by piece,in peace! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA!! Sedusa: Aw, did I just kill you? *TOO BAD!* AAAH-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!!!!!! Princess Morbucks: Who's gonna save you now? NO ONE! AAAAH-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA! Abracadaver: Your death has given me more strength. Mange: "YOU WILL NEVER AGAIN, SEE THE LIGHT OF DAY!!!!!!!' Mojo Jojo: I hope that teaches you a lesson. That *I*, will rule the universe! Yang, Zing, and Xong: We, the Demon Samurai Warriors, overcome all! Aku: Unfortunately for you, as long as my master survives, I will rise from the dead. Fred the Monster: RRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!! RRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!! HIM: ARGH! How I *HATE* You! That's why it's now the end of your adventure. *SO LONG, SUCKER!* HAHAHAHAHAHAHAA!Category:The Powerpuff GirlsCategory:Arcade GamesCategory:Rides Category:Dan1592's Ideas